Why is high school so complicated? KarinSuigetsu
by Suna Kurai
Summary: Their friendship was mutual yet they always argued. She had her eyes locked her perfect prince. He didn't give a damn. She was alone in life, so was he. They seem to find interest in each other though.
1. Confusion

She was a pain. He can say that at the least. She always bossed him around and beat him up. Most of all, she had her eyes locked on one of his closest friends, when he already had a girl to keep him company. It annoyed him the most because he couldn't get his guy time with him. He could only watch her try to attract him—which was not effective at all—while he got locked out—again. The worst torture that came to him was that he lived next door to her. He dealt with it for 16 years. He seemed to have gotten it under control. Now he found himself closing his locker door which was beside hers. It's bad enough he gets to live next door to her, now he even had his locker next to hers and he had to sit next to her in all their classes. She was a pain—not just a pain. She was completely irritating and inconsiderate. He didn't know how he survived all those years living next to her.

"Suigetsu!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Oh great," he thought sarcastically. He turned around and said, "What?"

"Carry my things!" she handed him a stack of books.

"You know, Karin, even if we live alone next to each other I'm still not your servant," he said following her with her things.

"Well you're following me aren't you?" she smiled mischievously.

He sighed he didn't bother arguing with her about her things since she made him his dinner all the time. Yes, her parents died a long time ago so did his and even his brother. They were forced to live alone and they dealt with it pretty darn well. They had an agreement that they would something for each other in exchange for something good one of them does for the other. That was their agreement, dinner for Suigetsu and Karin would have someone to carry her things all the time. Even if they often argued, they were happy with each other's company and they wouldn't change a thing. Karin was looking for her long lost cousin since her parents died. They said he was the last of their linage besides her. What made it difficult to find him was that her parents didn't tell her his name. Karin didn't know where to look.

"Yo, Karin, I'm talking to you," Suigetsu broke her out of her daze, "Do you wanna go meet up with Sasuke and Jugo?"

"Sure!" her eyes lit up at the sound of Sasuke's name, "Wait, why are you asking me? You want your guy time with him, don't you?"

"I had an impulse," he sat down on one of the school's steps and put Karin's stuff beside him, "This is heavy. Why are you bringing lots of books home today?"

"None of your business!" she sat down with him, "If you don't wanna carry my things then you get no dinner!"

"I didn't say anything, did I?" he smiled slyly.

"Hmph," she looked away

Suigetsu laughed. "Never mind, maybe he's with Sakura right now!"

Karin was getting more upset and didn't face him.

He laughed harder and after several minutes of utter silence he found himself poking Karin's cheek.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to go home?"

Karin's face was red with rage and embarrassment. Suigetsu checked her facial expression and laughed. "You're blushing," he said, "Why are you blushing?"

She stood up and punched him in the face—HARD. "You know I hate talking about Sasuke having a girlfriend!" she screamed, "Why do you always pull us apart?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he said, "I don't pull you apart."

"Oh yeah?" she started, "Well, let's start with the time it was only me and Sasuke in his house. I locked you out didn't I? You still picked the lock and told Sasuke that you have to bring me home since I owe you dinner!"

"Oh yeah, I did do that, didn't I?" he said looking up and then looking at her, "Well you did owe me dinner and of course I'll pick the lock, it was supposed to be me, Sasuke and Jugo's time not you seducing Sasuke time!"

Karin blushed harder. "I don't seduce Sasuke!"

"That's right, you don't because it never works!" he teased her, "You can't do that to Sasuke, Karin, he has a girlfriend." He looked serious this time and was looking her directly in the eyes. "Give up, you can't get him." His face was uncomfortably close to hers.

Karin was still red, yes, but from a different cause this time. She didn't notice that Suigetsu was holding her by her shoulders the whole time.

"Face it, Karin; you can't always get what you want."

He finally noticed their awkward position and let go of her with his face pinkish.

"Sorry," he was looking down as he said this.

"It's fine," she said.

"That's it?"

"What?"

"Just it's fine?"

"Ok, fine! Should I care?" she yelled

"Yup, that's the Karin I know." He smiled and picked up her stuff, "Ok, let's go."

"Hm, that's Tenten right?" said Karin pointing to the girl, "She's really popular when it comes to the sophomores."

"Yeah and why is she talking to Sakura?"

She shrugged. They continued walking and saw Ino and Shikamaru going to Shikamaru's house.

"So he finally found a new girlfriend eh?" he said

"What? No, he didn't, their partners for the science project and the deadline is tomorrow. I think I kinda heard Ino saying that she can't think of anything for it and knowing Shikamaru, I'm sure he'd be too lazy to do it right away so he waited for the last minute," she replied.

They saw Neji enter his house depressed.

"Wow, what happened to him? He's supposed to be the most popular guy right?" Karin asked

Suigetsu turned to her and shrugged, "Girl problems?"

"Probably,"

They continued walking until they reached Karin's house. Suigetsu dropped her things on her table and sat down on her very soft and comfy couch. "It's so soft, I never get tired of this," he said

"Why? You can't afford furniture?"

"No, my couch is really hard."

"Why can't you buy a new one?" she opened the fridge, "Here, have some yogurt." She tossed the plastic container to him.

He caught it. "Thanks," he said, "Well, I'm not rich like you!"

"Right," she said, "What do you want?"

"I dunno, serve me anything I guess," he said peeling off the yogurt cup's seal, and ate his yogurt.

Karin came back with fish and rice for both of them. "You finished it already?" she said, "Alright, fine, no more dessert for you." She slumped down on the couch.

They finished eating. Karin washed the dishes and Suigetsu went home. As Karin lay in bed, she can't help but remember Suigetsu's purple eyes looking directly at her. She shook off the thought. "These are bad thoughts, really bad thoughts!"

Suigetsu on the other hand fell asleep and dreamed of that moment. When he woke up, he immediately said, "Whoa, what's up with that?" They both felt very disturbed.


	2. Difference

That morning, he knocked at Karin's door. "Yo! Karin, are you done yet? We're gonna be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" She went out with her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"What's up with the hair?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I dunno… I'm just not used to it…"

"Well get used to it now!"

"Alright, whatever…"

"Here, carry my bag," she handed it to him and he took it without complaint, well until he found out how heavy it was.

"What's in this thing, rocks?" he complained.

"You want dinner?"

He sighed, "Alright, I get it…"

"Suigetsu," she said.

"Hm?" he turned to look at her.

"Never mind," she said shaking off the thought.

"No really, what?" he asked

"It's nothing,"

"Seriously… What?"

"I SAID NOTHING OK?"

"Ok! Ok! I'll shut up!"

They walked to school silently. Suigetsu broke the silence.

"So I heard Sakura and Sasuke broke up…"

"Oh, they did huh?"

"Ok, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just 'Oh they did huh?'"

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought you'd say something along the lines of, 'Oh really…? Now I can get to Sasuke all the time! I have a chance now! Sasuke-kun…!' something like that,"

Karin's face flushed red. "I like Sasuke but I'm not obsessed!"

"Fan girl," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Hearing problem,"

"Suigetsu…!"

"What?"

She sighed. "Never mind,"

"You seem to like saying that today."

"Should you care?"

"If you don't want me to then, yeah sure why not,"

They kept walking until they reached Karin's locker.

"Here," he handed her the bag and started unlocking his locker. He took the books he needed and locked it again. She did too. Suigetsu held his hand out so she could give him her books but she didn't.

"Ok, who _are_ you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't I supposed to be carrying your stuff? You're supposed to be giving that to me when I old out my hand."

"I can carry it on my own. It's alright."

He poked her cheek. "Ok what's up with you?"

"Nothing's up with me, Suigetsu!"

"Ok, whatever. Do I still get dinner?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!" He smiled. Karin just jabbed his shoulder hard. He laughed and they got to class. They sat beside each other of course. That was the seating arrangement until…

"Karin, please take your seat next to Kiba," Jiraya said.

"Eh?" she exclaimed, "Well whatever," she took her bag.

"Wait, why is she going to sit next to Kiba again?" Suigetsu asked with his hand raised.

"Well, I felt like she should socialize more with the boys,"

"She socialized enough Sir. She always hangs out with me, Sasuke and Jugo."

"Very well then, Karin, stay on your seat."

Karin sat down then looked at Suigetsu perplexed. He noticed her gaze.

"What?"

"Why did you do that? You know you don't like me."

"Well, I," he tried to think of an excuse and then said, "I j-just don't wanna s-sit n-next to that weirdo, Shino!"

"I'm very sorry for disappointing you then," Shino was suddenly behind him. The bell must have rung.

"I didn't mean it—"

"No, I get it. Everyone misunderstands my love for insects."

That time it was Suigetsu = Face Palm! Shino left the room.

Suigetsu stood up. "Let's get to our next class."

"Sure." Karin stood up as well.

Suigetsu had the perfect vantage point where he could see the sunlight from the widows shine on her perfect red hair. He seemed paralyzed for a moment. Karin seemed still as well.

"W-what are you looking at?" She asked first.

"W-what do you mean what am I looking at? Let's go!"

"Sure,"


End file.
